Me Dedique A Perderte
by Erilenne
Summary: El...Completamente Dedicado A Su Trabajo... Ella Esperando A Que Sea El Mismo De Antes... Su Aislamiento Lo Puede Llevar A Su Perdicion... Perder Lo Que Mas Ama. [Inu&Kag] ONESHORT


**Unico Capitulo.**

Se encontraba en el desayunador de aquella enorme casa, que junto con su esposa habían logrado construir, era extensa y muy linda, tenía una ligero toque femenino que la hacían ver aun mas hermosa, los jardines eran de ensueño y las habitaciones eran tan enormes que se podían meter miles de cosas dentro. Ahí estaba Inuyasha muy apurado, comía tan rápido que parecía que se iba a ahogar.

Kagome, su esposa, lo regañaba por esto pero el simplemente le decía- Se me hace tarde tengo que irme- Otra vez Inuyasha no desayunaba junto con ella, todo desde hace algunos meses ya, el señor Inu Taisho, padre de Inuyasha, había muerto y desde entonces el había tenido que hacerse cargo de la empresa, siempre estaba ocupado y casi no estaba en casa.

_¿Por que no te bese en el alma cuando aun podía?_

_¿Por que no te abrace la vida cuando la tenía?_

_Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía_

_Y yo que no sabia el daño que me hacia_

Inuyasha termino con su desayuno, ni siquiera le dio el beso de despedida que siempre le había dado a Kagome, tan solo se fue a su trabajo dejando a su esposa sola y triste por el alejamiento que ya se venia viendo desde hace tiempo.

¿Sango?- Pregunta Kagome al ver a su única y mejor amiga en la puerta de su casa, se le veía muy contenta, ese día sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial.

Kagome… amiga tengo que decirte algo- Le dijo ella al momento en que su amiga abrió la puerta

Cuéntame entonces- Le pidió Kagome sonriendo, nunca había visto tal felicidad en la cara de Sango

Estoy embarazada, quería que tu fueras la primera que lo supieras- Le dijo casi saltando de alegría al igual que Kagome junto con ella

Y tu Kagome, para cuando?- Pregunto Sango sonriendo de una manera maliciosa, ella mostró un leve rosado en sus mejillas

No lo se Sango, no he hablado con Inuyasha- Le contesto ella muy sonrojada, pero le gustaba la idea, si su mejor amiga tenia un bebe por que ella no?

Coméntaselo esta noche cuando regrese, te aseguro que le agradara la idea- Le sugirió Sango con una sonrisa en su rostro y guiñándole el ojo a la vez.

Kagome y Sango estuvieron platicando un rato mas, en uno de esos extensos jardines de su casa, aun que Kagome últimamente se había sentido un poco sola y eso le dolía, Inuyasha casi no pasaba tiempo con ella como antes y Sango estaba felizmente casada con Miroku.

Había sido un día agotador, mucho trabajo en la empresa, muchos asuntos pendientes, estaba cansado y solamente deseaba descansar, era ya muy tarde.

Regreso a su casa, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la noche era muy oscura, no tenía ningún pensamiento en su cabeza más que tirarse a la cama y dormir como un cachorrito.

Kagome lo esperaba ansiosa, le hacia mucha ilusión tener un bebe y que mejor que con su Inuyasha, era ya muy tarde y el no llegaba, comenzó a preocuparse un poco, se sentó en la sala y ahí decidió esperarlo, tomo el control de la televisión y empezó a cambiar una y otra vez de canal, para matar el tiempo mientras su querido Inuyasha llegaba.

Escucho el auto de Inuyasha llegar y enseguida se levanto para recibirlo, ahí estaba el, abriendo la puerta de su casa para entrar, hasta que por fin lo vio a la persona que ella amaba, al hombre que le robaba el sueño con quien estaba felizmente casada.

Inuyasha… ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?- Le pregunto pero sin ninguna intención de reclamarle, tan solo era por que estaba preocupada por el

Es mi trabajo ya lo sabes- Le respondió fríamente, Kagome sintió un ligero dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, Inuyasha jamás le había hablado así

Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿sabes?- Le pidió ella abrazándolo

Kagome ahora no, estoy muy cansado- Le respondió apartándola de el. Inuyasha se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Kagome ahí sola en la entrada de su casa.

Tal vez sea el trabajo… si eso debe ser- Pensó Kagome parada ahí en medio de esa inmensa casa, se sentía algo triste. Apago las luces de la sala y se dirigió a su recamara, seguro ahí la estaría esperando Inuyasha como siempre.

Kagome entro en la habitación y vio a Inuyasha ¿dormido? Pero ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera le había dado las buenas noches ni un beso de sus calidos y apasionados labios

Inuyasha, despierta, por favor- Le dijo Kagome con aquella ternura moviendo a Inuyasha de un lado a otro

¿Qué pasa?- Le Pregunta el algo molesto

En verdad quiero hablar contigo- Contesto sonriéndole con dulzura y prendiendo la luz de su habitación para así poder ver a su esposo

¿No podemos hablar otro día Kagome?- Pregunto el aun mas enfadado apagando la luz nuevamente

Quiero tener un bebe- Le pidió directamente, Inuyasha se cayo de la cama al oír lo que su esposa le pedía, prendió nuevamente la luz y miro fijamente sus marrones ojos.

Estas bromeando ¿cierto? Ahorita no podemos tener un bebe ¿entiendes?- Le dijo firmemente mientras se cobijaba nuevamente

Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba, antes de casarse siempre hablaban sobre los planes de su vida, y ahora ¿que? El se estaba negando ante la petición de ella. Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de ese líquido salino que aparecía cuando se sentía triste

Vamos Kagome no empieces, en este momento no podemos tener un bebe, por favor entiende- Le dijo al ver como esas lagrimas amenazaban con salir si el no cambiaba de parecer, pero aun así no lo hizo.

Como puedes ser tan frió Inuyasha- Le dijo ella dejando caer esas cristalinas lagrimas sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón.

Ambos no dijeron mas dejándose llevar por el sueño que albergaba esa noche.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse, dejando entrar algunos rayos luminosos a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Kagome e Inuyasha, perezosamente comenzó a despertar ella al sentir esa molesta luz sobre su rostro, se giro un poco para así abrazar a Inuyasha, pero no había nada, la almohada estaba vacía y el pedazo de cama que ocupaba el, tan solo quedaba la fragancia masculina que el despedía, Kagome al no sentir a su hombre se levanto en seguida, bajo de la habitación, entro a la cocina, a la sala, miro en los jardines, en el estudio y nada… su Inuyasha no estaba en ninguna parte, se había ido y ni siquiera dijo adiós ni tuvo la oportunidad de verse entre sus brazos como todos los días… que distante estaba.

_Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías_

_Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías_

_Que aquel amor se te escapo_

_Que había llegado el día que ya no me sentías_

_Que ya ni te dolía…_

Así pasaron los días, los días mas amargos de Kagome, su esposo quien una vez fue lindo y atento con ella parecía otro, casi ni le veía, cuando le pedía hablar con el se negaba, cuando quería salir con el simplemente nunca podía, siempre en su trabajo pero y ella? Que había de Kagome?

Poco a poco para Kagome fue haciéndose una costumbre, para ella era de lo mas normal el comportamiento de Inuyasha, ya ni siquiera le importaba si la besaba o no, Si le dedicaba una que otra vez una de sus fulminantes miradas, no se interesaba mas por si le daba los buenos días o no, el beso de despedida, los sueños juntos, ya nada le importaba…

_Me dedique a perderte_

_Y me ausente momentos que se han ido para siempre_

_Me dedique a no verte_

_Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_

_Y me aleje mil veces_

_Y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre_

_Y quise detenerte_

_Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente_

Inuyasha, Miroku nos ha invitado a ir un día de campo todos juntos, que dices?- Pregunto Kagome muy animada, esperando que el aceptara, que pudiera cambiar a lo que era antes, al hombre cariñoso de quien ella se enamoro.

Lo siento Kagome, tengo un viaje muy importante y no puedo faltar- Contesto sin ni siquiera voltear a verla

Antes no podías dejar de verme Inuyasha- Le dijo ella con tristeza

Tengo que organizar estos documentos amor- Respondió sin tomarle atención a la tristeza en que habían sonado las palabras de Kagome

Entonces llevame contigo- Le pidió

No amor no puedo!- Contesto desesperado, pero su desesperación era por que no podía recordar donde maldita sea había puesto ese oficio tan importante para el viaje. Kagome no quiso preguntarle por que no la llevaba, tan solo se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto, a derramar aquellas lágrimas que se convertían en una costumbre para ella, ¿Como es que Inuyasha había cambiado tanto? Maldita sea tan solo pedía un poco de atención, un poco de amor y nada le daba…

Inuyasha al día siguiente se fue a su dichoso viaje, ahora por lo menos había tenido la decencia de decirle ''adiós'' a Kagome, pero a ella en realidad eso ya no le importaba, que hiciera lo que quisiera, Inuyasha estaba matando el amor que Kagome sentía por el… una gran error sin duda…

Kagome donde esta Inuyasha?- Le pregunto Sango, ya se le empezaba a notar un poco el embarazo

Se fue a un viaje, no pudo venir y eso no me sorprende- Respondió desviando la mirada

Kagome…- Murmuro Sango, mientras ambas sentían la brisa del viento sobre sus cuerpos, el otoño estaba terminando…

Hey chicas, vengan para presentarles a un amigo- Grito Miroku desde algunos metros de distancia, se encontraba acomodando todo para ese día y al parecer estaba con ¿un chico?

Déjenme presentarles a Kouga, un compañero de trabajo- Les presento, Kouga era un chico alto, de profundos ojos celestes, muy atractivo.

Es un placer- Le dijo Sango dándole la mano

Igualmente, feliz embarazo- Contesto Kouga, pero enseguida fue llamada su atención por la chica que estaba al lado de la esposa de su amigo- _Que chica tan mas hermosa- _Pensó el al contemplarla, una chica algunos centímetros mas bajita que el, su mirada era dulce pero en el fondo mostraba tristeza y tal vez algo de soledad, y su cabello azabache que tan solo se movía de un lado a otro al recibir el viento

Y usted es?- Le pregunto cortésmente

Kagome- Respondió ella sonriendo

Es un gusto conocer a tan bella dama- Le dijo besándole la mano. Kagome en seguidamente mostró ese rosado en sus mejillas lo que la hacían verse muy tierna e inocente…

Al parecer Kagome y Kouga se llevan de maravilla- Decía Miroku asombrado

Y si Inuyasha no cambia de actitud la perderá- Continuo Sango

Por que lo dices?- Le pregunto muy confundido, el desconocía la situación de Kagome e Inuyasha, además de que ya no había hablado con su mejor amigo… todo por el trabajo… ¿que no podía pensar en otra cosa su amigo?

_Me dedique a perderte_

_Me dedique a perderte…_

Pasaron los días, Inuyasha aun no regresaba de su ''bendito'' viaje, no había ni echo una llamada a Kagome, pero ella ni lo noto, pasaba casi todo el día con Kouga, el chico que había conocido en ese día de campo, con el se sentía vitalizada, alegre, sonreía, jugaba hasta sentía que las penas que la inundaban día a día, iban desapareciendo, Kouga sabia como hacerlo y el por su parte se enamoraba de Kagome cada día mas y mas, ver su sonrisa día a día era como una regalo del cielo para el, poder pasar tanto tiempo con ella era como un tesoro que dios le había dado en sus propias manos.

Kagome quiero hablar contigo- Le dijo Kouga, mostrando en su rostro algo de nerviosismo

Que pasa Kouga?- Le pregunto ella dándole una vez mas una de esas sonrisas que mataban a Kouga

Me he enamorado de ti y se que estas casada pero eso a mi no me importa!- Exclamo tomando las delicadas y suaves manos de Kagome

Pero es que yo…- Susurro Kagome muy sorprendida, pero que era ella lo que sentía por Kouga?

Las cosas entre Inuyasha y tu no van bien ¿cierto?- Le recordó el

Es verdad…- Murmuro algo triste

Entonces… ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Kouga, albergando una esperanza en el fondo de su corazón

Lo pensare…- Respondió Kagome

Era de noche y ella se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, nunca había amado a nadie tanto como a Inuyasha pero el… había cambiado tanto que tal vez no le importaría si ella se fuera con otro, después de todo siempre estaba preocupado por el trabajo y nada mas. Pero aun así ella también albergaba una esperanza, recuperar su matrimonio. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Inuyasha, o arreglaban las cosas o todo se terminaría y aun que ella solo sintiera afecto por Kouga, se iría con el, ya no podría seguir soportando mas la soledad que Inuyasha le daba y con Kouga se sentía alegre, feliz.

Estaba dando una conferencia muy importante, si las cosas salían bien, el trato estaba echo y seria un gran avance para la empresa Taisho. Su celular comenzó a sonar, maldición por que en ese momento? Se pregunto en su mente, pidió disculpas a los socios y salio de la sala de juntas, enfadado y haciendo por dentro uno que otro berrinche como niño chiquito, luego contesto el teléfono

Diga?- Pidió terriblemente molesto

Inuyasha soy yo Kagome- Contesto con aun dulzura

Estoy en una reunión muy importante preciosa, hablamos después- Le contesto con toda la serenidad posible

Es que yo quiero hablar contigo ahora!- Exclamo algo furiosa, al parecer Inuyasha seguía en las mismas

No se puede Kagome no seas caprichosa- Le dijo alterándose cada vez mas

Nunca tienes tiempo para mi Inuyasha, ni siquiera me habías hablado- Reclamo con la voz entre cortada

He estado muy ocupado, pero después hablamos si?- Le pregunto suplicante

Decide yo o tu trabajo!- Grito Kagome, Inuyasha solamente sintió un leve dolor en sus oídos, pero quien se creía esa niña? Como podía hacerle esa pregunta tan tonta? Por que era tan caprichosa? El la amaba pero por que no comprendía que estaba en medio de una importante reunión?

No seas infantil- Dijo Inuyasha esta vez verdaderamente molesto

Eres un tonto- Aseguro y en seguida colgó el teléfono, las lagrimas corrían por su delicado y fino rostro, ella no quería que las cosas terminaran pero el simplemente no cedía, así que ahora tomaría una decisión.

_¿Por que no te llene de mí cuando aun había tiempo?_

_¿Por que no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo?_

_Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego_

_Te deje para luego_

_Este maldito ego_

Kagome decidió irse con Kouga, para ella estaba claro que entre ella e Inuyasha las cosas no podrían arreglarse, además no habían hijos ni nada que los atara… ¿el amor? Tal vez, ella lo amaba pero… ya no podía estar junto a el…

Inuyasha se encontraba a punto de abordar el avión de regreso, aun le quedaban miles de cosas por hacer cuando llegara, estaba tan agobiado, el trabajo lo estaba matando, pero ¿que mas podía hacer?

Subió las escaleras de aquel enorme avión, se sentó en uno de los asientos de adelante y pidió un café, ahora necesitaba relajarse…

Creo que le debo una disculpa a Kagome, por lo de la llamada- Murmuro

Decía algo joven?- Pregunto un anciano, de alta edad a juzgar por su apariencia, estaba sentado al lado de Inuyasha

No es nada, lo decía para mi mismo- Le contesto

Entiendo… dígame usted tiene familia?- Pregunto el anciano

_Vaya entrometido!-_ Pensó Inuyasha

Pues mi esposa, Kagome- Contesto tratando de ser lo mas amable posible

Y como es que no viene con usted?- Le formulo una pregunta nuevamente

Vengo por negocios, soy un hombre muy ocupado, entiende?- Le dijo mirándolo con algo de molestia

A veces el trabajo te hace perder a tu familia sabe?- Menciono

A que se refiere?- Cuestiono Inuyasha interesándose por la conversación

No todo en la vida es trabajo, ahí que estar con la familia también, tenga cuidado señor no vaya a ser una de esas en que usted pierda a su esposa- Contesto mirando hacia la ventana, aun que solo podían verse las nubes, después de todo iban en un avión

Perder a Kagome? Usted esta equivocado, ella me ama como yo a ella- Le dijo algo burlón

Esta usted seguro joven? O acaso se ha entregado completamente a su trabajo? Ha hablado últimamente con su esposa? La ha besado, tal vez decirle un te quiero? – Cuestiono el anciano

Era cierto, llevaba meses sin darle un beso a Kagome, sin besar esos labios tan dulces que el siempre había disfrutado, sin abrazarla, sin pasar tiempo con ella, ni con sus amigos, siempre tan entregado al trabajo, sin importarle nada mas, sin ni siquiera hacer el amor con ella, que era lo que había pasado? Acaso era tanta su obsesión por el trabajo? Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto pero en que maldito momento había perdido la cabeza? Por que diablos no se había dado cuenta de que había alejado a Kagome de su lado?

Se sentía todo un canalla, un desgraciado, ahora que lo analizaba bien recordaba todas las veces en que Kagome quiso hablar con el y se negó, las veces en que llegaba y ni un ''hola'' decía, ni un beso, nada… E incluso cuando ella le pidió un bebe con su rostro lleno de ilusión el se negó y todo por que? Por el maldito trabajo!!

Que arrepentido estaba, pero a la vez daba gracias a ese anciano por hacerlo darse cuenta de su error, de su un terrible error que tal vez no tendría remedio! a que nivel habría lastimado a Kagome? Solo esperaba que no fuera tarde, recuperaría todos esos sueños que formaron juntos, se disculparía y no se cansaría de hacerlo, incluso dejaría el trabajo si era necesario, para el Kagome era lo mas importante pero siempre había pensado que la tendría ahí para el…

Inuyasha por fin llego a su casa y entro corriendo desesperado como un animal salvaje, buscando a Kagome por todos lados, quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, que estupido había sido, pero ella no estaba en ningún lado, no había rastro de ella en la casa, no estaban sus cosas, no había nada…. Ni siquiera su dulce aroma se respiraba.

_Me dedique a perderte_

_Y me ausente momentos que se han ido para siempre_

_Me dedique a no verte_

_Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme_

_Y me aleje mil veces_

_Y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre_

_Y quise detenerte_

_Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente_

Tenía un mal presentimiento, tendría algo que ver su actitud?. Desesperado y con un temor inundando su ser salio en su deportivo a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Miroku, el sabría lo que pasaba, donde estaba su adorada Kagome.

Era notable que el invierno comenzaba ya que el aire era mucho mas frió que de costumbre, pero Inuyasha lo sentía mas frió aun y sobre todo en su corazón, una holeada de hielo cubría todo su interior, sentía miedo de lo que podría haber pasado todo este tiempo que el estuvo ausente metido solamente en su trabajo

Miroku abre la puerta- Decía mientras la golpeaba fuertemente

¿Inuyasha?- Pregunto Miroku algo confundido

Ni modo que quien, tonto- Le respondió entrando a su casa

Es que tengo tanto tiempo sin verte querido amigo- Le dijo mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro

Ni me digas nada, todo este tiempo he sido un imbecil- Murmuro agachando la mirada, mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos

Inuyasha que sorpresa!- Dijo Sango saliendo de la habitación, su embarazo era aun mas notable

Sango estas embarazada?- Pregunto Inuyasha asombrado al verla en ese estado

Como es que no lo sabias?- Le pregunto Sango algo confundida

Que he hecho, que hice maldita sea!!! Donde estuve todo este tiempo??- Dijo Inuyasha en un grito de desesperación y amargura, sus rodillas comenzaban a quebrarse hasta lograr su cometido

En tu trabajo Inuyasha- Respondió Miroku a su pregunta

Y… donde esta Mi Kagome??- Pregunto con la voz entre cortada.

Miroku y Sango se miraron entre si, no sabían si decirle a Inuyasha o no pero lo cierto es que Kagome y Kouga acaban de llegar a su casa y que lo peor del caso fue que entraron sin tocar.

Pues… justo ahí esta- Menciono Miroku señalándola

¿Inuyasha?- Dijo Kagome muy sorprendida al verlo ahí

Kagome, mi Kagome, donde estabas princesa?- Pregunto aferrándose a ella fuertemente

Que te pasa Inuyasha, estas muy… ¿extraño?- Le dijo aun mas confusa, llevaba meses sin siquiera abrazarla y menos hablarle de esa manera tan tierna

Perdóname Kagome, he sido un estupido perdóname- Pedía abrazándola cada vez mas fuerte mas sin embargo ella estaba confusa y no correspondía a su abrazo, no le daban ganas de abrazar a su aun esposo

Disculpa podrías soltarla?- Pidió el joven de mirada celeste que se encontraba a un lado de Kagome mirando la escena

Quien eres tú? Y quien te crees diciéndome que la suelte? Es MI esposa- Le aclaro firmemente, sus ambarinos ojos que siempre había sido tan expresivos mostraban ira y coraje hacia ese tipo.

No amor ya no…- Interrumpió Kagome, mientras de su bolso sacaba unos papeles y una solitaria lagrima corría por su terso rostro.

Inuyasha con algo de duda tomo los papeles en sus manos, sintió morir al momento de abrirlos eran… los papeles del divorcio…

No Kagome esto no por favor- Le dijo mientras se abalanzaba a ella, no aceptaba lo que estaba pasando, la estaba perdiendo y esta vez para siempre.

Tu nos llevaste a esto Inuyasha, ahora yo… he decidido esta con Kouga- Le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, nunca pensó tener que pasar por esa situación, nunca imagino ser ella misma la que le pidiera el divorcio a Inuyasha

No Kagome, no por favor- Suplico con desesperación, pero ella prefirió no voltear a verlo

Maldito rabioso!- Exclamo Inuyasha dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kouga, necesitaba desquitar con alguien su angustia, desesperación y coraje y con quien mejor que con el que le estaba quitando a su mujer, aun que el mas que nadie sabia que el mismo se había dedicado a perderla

Quien te crees bestia miserable!- Grito con furia Kouga levantándose del piso

Quien te crees tu para quitarme a MI Kagome- Le Reclamo con enojo mostrándole en su mirada la ira y el fuego del enojo

Yo no te la quite, tu la perdiste por imbecil bestia- Le respondió, esto a Inuyasha si le llego y no tuvo nada mas que decir, ese maldito sarnoso, como el lo llamaba, tenia toda la razón

Basta!- Intervino Kagome- Inuyasha iré un día de estos a la casa por los papeles del divorcio ya firmados- Aviso y rápidamente se retiro junto con Kouga, Inuyasha quedo en shok, su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente estaba en blanco.

Habían pasado 4 días desde aquel acontecimiento y el se encontraba tirado en un sofá que había en su despacho, bebiendo que aun que bien sabia que era malo le ayudaba a olvidar las penas, derramando una que otra lagrima al tan solo imaginarse ver a Kagome con otro hombre que no fuera el, estaba pálido, los ojos rojos que hasta parecía que se los había delineado además de que estaban opacos y sin brillo.

No había ido al trabajo, no había comido, ya nada le importaba, no dejaba de culparse por haberse dedicado a eso… a perder a lo que el mas amaba… todo por confiarse por no darse cuenta de lo que el hacia, la necesidad de verla y abrazarla era cada vez mas fuerte, la ansiedad de beber del néctar de sus labios era cada vez mas incontrolable, acariciar su suave piel era algo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, pero lo había perdido todo, tan solo esperaba la muerte…

Miroku iba llegando a la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, aquel hogar que ambos habían forjado juntos y que ahora se veía deshecho, entro a la casa, la puerta se encontraba abierta, pues en donde tenia la cabeza Inuyasha? La casa comenzaba a llenarse de polvo, después de todo Kagome ya no estaba ahí para limpiarla e Inuyasha donde podría estar su amigo? Supuso que estaría en su despacho pero nunca imagino encontrar a su amigo en un estado tan ¿deplorable?

Amigo estas bien?- Le pregunto quitándole la copa de licor que yacía entre las manos de Inuyasha

La he perdido Miroku, no puedo mas- Contesto echándose a llorar como un niño pequeño al hombro de Miroku

Miroku jamás imagino ver a Inuyasha llorar, ver llorar a ese orgulloso, altanero y demás...

Recuperala Inuyasha!!- Aconsejo Miroku

Es tarde, no puedo hacer nada mas- Respondió aun derramando aquel líquido salino que resbalaba por sus dorados ojos hasta desaparecer al caer al suelo

No nunca es tarde para recuperar lo que en verdad amas, tú puedes!!- Le dijo Miroku alentándolo.

Al día siguiente Kagome iba junto con Kouga hacia su casa, que hermosos recuerdos tenia de ahí pero ahora… Kagome iba por los papeles del divorcio.

Inuyasha…- Murmuro ella al verlo

Kagome!- Exclamo el al verla, habían pasado tan poco tiempo de no verla pero a el le parecía que había pasado una eternidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo a sus brazos, para abrazarla con fuerza y pedirle perdón, decirle que el la amaba, que regresara con el.

Kagome no correspondió el abrazo mas sin embargo no pudo evitar dejar caer una solitaria lágrima. Kouga se dio cuenta de esto, era claro, Kagome no sentía nada por el, tan solo amaba a Inuyasha

Habla con el Kagome- Le aconsejo Kouga mientras salía de la casa, el se daba por vencido, había echo todo lo posible pero era claro que el corazón de ella tenia dueño.

Pe… Pero Kouga- Tartamudeo Kagome al ver como Kouga no decía nada ante la situación y se iba.

Fui un estupido perdóname- Le dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a hincarse, le pediría perdón de rodillas si era necesario pero ella lo impidió.

No Inuyasha…- Susurro ella haciendo todo lo posible por contener las lagrimas

Tan solo dime si hay algo de tu amor hacia mi, tan solo eso, y si no lo hay, me alejare, me alejare para siempre y te dejare ser feliz- Le dijo

Inuyasha…- Repitió nuevamente, esta vez abrazándolo fuertemente y liberando por fin esas lagrimas que añoraban salir

Pensé que te tendría ahí siempre para mi, no me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, no veía cuanto daño te hacia- Le dijo aferrándola mas a el. Ambos en esa oscura habitación, su despacho, juntos llorando y abrazándose fuertemente

Lo mas importante para mi eres tu Kagome… Mi dulce y amada Kagome- Aseguro con mucha ternura en sus palabras

Para mí también… Inuyasha!- Exclamo Kagome, para así ambos besarse con pasión, como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban, como si fuera la ultima vez que fueran a hacerlo.

Guiados por la pasión y el amor, Inuyasha tomo entre sus brazos a Kagome para dirigirse a su habitación…

Volvió a besarla nuevamente, aspirando el perfume de su piel ese que lo hacia enloquecer y perder el control. Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos fijamente, aun quedaban restos de lagrimas en ellos, pero ahora los ojos de Inuyasha no mostraban mas tristeza, sino la miraba con una mirada tan llena de amor que Kagome jamás imagino poder verla. Después de un ''te amo'' por parte de ambos, Inuyasha tomo la cintura de Kagome para así aferrarla mas a el, queriéndose fundir en un solo, ahora darían paso a lo demás…

Había ya pasado 3 semanas de la reconciliación, Inuyasha realmente había cambiado, había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, incluso aun mas cariñoso con su esposa, había entendido que primero estaba la familia, después el trabajo. Se encontraban ambos sentados mirando la nieve caer, el invierno por fin había llegado…

Inuyasha tengo que decirte algo…- Le dijo ella

Que pasa?- Pregunto el algo asustado y tomando su mano

Estoy… estoy…- Tartamudeaba ella muy nerviosa y no muy segura de decirlo

Que pasa preciosa me estas asustando- Le dijo

Estoy embarazada- Respondió algo temerosa de cómo fuera a tomarlo Inuyasha

Que???- Grito el lleno de emoción mientras daba tomaba a Kagome, cargándola entre sus brazos corriendo por toda la casa como si fueran unos pequeños.

Que te parece?- Pregunto ella sonriendo

Es la mejor noticia que podrías haberme dado cariño- Contesto Abrazándola y depositando un calido beso en sus labios

Te prometo Kagome que no me dedicare a perderte nunca mas…- Murmuro Inuyasha mirándola con ilusión y amor

Entonces a que?- Pregunto ella enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha

Me dedicare a AMARTE POR SIEMPRE- Contesto

Y Así Fue…

**FIN**

**Hola pues aquí les traigo este One-short espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Por favor dejen un review por ahí aunque sea pequeñito**

**Con Cariño **

**Erilenne **


End file.
